Antes de que llueva
by emma.dan
Summary: Siempre ha pensado que Armin es demasiado listo para su propio bien y el de los demás. Lo pensó antes de conocerlo como le conoce ahora, lo sabe con certeza en este instante y no cambiará de opinión hasta el día en que se muera.
1. Chapter 1

He vuelto de un bloqueo de escritor (pseudo-escritora en mi caso) que francamente fue peor que la muerte en vida. Tengo varios reviews sin contestar and a shit-ton de fanfics comenzados, pero ya me pongo a ello ;).

En fin, sin más preámbulos, aquí va mi regreso de la ausencia. Ojalá no se note lo mucho que se me han oxidado las palabras y lo disfruten :P

Ah, y más notas importantes hasta abajo!

*.

.*

* * *

**Preludios (I)**

**L**a primera vez que se le viene a la mente la idea de que Armin es inteligente es cuando aún son reclutas en entrenamiento y toman las clases teóricas juntos. Siempre escucha atentamente las lecciones y pone una cara que a Jean podría resultarle graciosa de no ser porque casi le inspira respeto. Casi.

Es algo muy raro porque él y el rubio no se hablan de nada fuera de los saludos de cortesía y algunas frases intercambiadas en la memorable ocasión en la que los emparejaron para los ejercicios físicos. El respeto es algo que Jean no da por sentado ni regala al por mayor y sin embargo siempre se le cuasi escapa cuando Armin parece tomarse las clases tan en serio, como si de verdad creyera que saber todo lo que hay por saber los va a salvar alguna vez de las bocas de los titanes que aguardan tras las murallas.

Sólo que sospecha que quizás le está dando un nombre equivocado al sentimiento que le tira del pecho cada vez que Armin entrecierra los ojos, concentrado, antes de dar las respuestas siempre correctas en voz alta.

Jean se cambia de lugar en cuanto termina el primer curso a uno que le parece más cómodo y desde el cual puede sentir el aire entrando por las pequeñas ventanas en lo alto del salón. Su amigo Marco está en el pupitre del frente y le es posible pasarle notas sin que sea muy evidente. Esas y nada más que esas son sus razones para intercambiar el asiento con Bertholdt. El hecho de que la figura menuda de Armin sea imposible de ver desde ese ángulo gracias a uno de sus compañeros más robustos bloqueando la vista no tiene nada que ver.

A veces Seth se inclina demasiado sobre el asiento y una melena rubia aparece en su perspectiva. Arlert con la misma expresión curiosa y anotando de manera frenética en el cuaderno sin espacios en blanco, como quien teme perderse de algo importante si no escribe con prisa. Los papelitos que intercambia con Marco no ayudan mucho.

"Podrías ser un poco más discreto, Jean"

"No sé de qué hablas."

"Ya. Entiendo que aproveches ahora que Rogers está dormitando sobre la banca, pero hay un límite"

"Tienes razón, Mikasa podría darse cuenta y no quiero que me haga papilla por admirarla más de la cuenta."

"Claro. Mikasa."

Marco lo tenía todo mal, es a Armin al que mira de paso mientras contempla el semblante tranquilo de Mikasa y no al revés, no importa cuántas veces ponga Marco los ojos en blanco mientras da por zanjado el tema contestando que vale, lo que él diga, aunque ambos saben que en realidad le está diciendo otra cosa. _"A quién quieres engañar, Jean"._

Es culpa de las expresiones francamente inusuales de Armin. Al menos la sensación que le producen se esfuman en cuanto el trío sale del aula, precisamente porque vuelven a ser _el trío_ _de amigos_. Y de la infancia, además. Son tan cercanos que Jean no entiende la existencia de Armin separado de Eren y Mikasa mas que cuando le ve arrugar la nariz en clase.

No es envidia y sin embargo más de una vez se le ha amargado la boca de sólo pensar en que Eren tiene a alguien tan fuerte como Mikasa a su lado y también al listillo de Arlert, quien le ayuda con los deberes que él siempre termina en un dos por tres. A veces les ve sentados los martes uno frente al otro en cualquier mesa disponible del comedor, libros y cuadernos en el medio. Mikasa les acompaña rara vez puesto que las chicas lavan su ropa en esos días y sus dos amigos aprovechan el silencio del lugar para repasar, volviendo a echarle un vistazo a los deberes más tarde con Mikasa, quién en realidad no suele necesitar ayuda pero es una buena excusa para pasar tiempo juntos ahora que el entrenamiento insiste en dejarles con poco tiempo libre.

Es una vista digna de contemplar. Eren y su cuaderno raquítico con apuntes desordenados y esporádicos tratando de no jalarse de los cabellos frente a las notas pulcras e interminables de su amigo plagando cada renglón y margen de la libreta. Armin, en cambio, sin perder nunca la paciencia ni el tono suave en la voz, señala con el lápiz párrafos en los libros que le ayuden a Eren a comprender mejor. En ocasiones se sienta junto a él para explicarle más detalladamente y tranquilizar a un Eren tan frustrado que parece a punto de lanzar la mesa por los aires; nunca faltan las maldiciones en voz baja y Armin conteniendo la risa bajo una mueca de exasperación divertida.

Al principio Jean solía hacer comentarios desde la mesa que comparte con Marco y Connie en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Eren le escuche y se cabree.

- ¡Oye, Arlert!, deberías saber que desperdicias tu tiempo tratando de educar animales salvajes.

- Deja de relinchar Kirschtein, lo que sucede es que tu estupidez es contagiosa!

A veces se levantan, usualmente con la mirada cansada y ligeramente irritada de Armin sobre ellos y después desviándose a los libros para dejarles a sus anchas porque sabe que se les acabarán los ánimos en cuanto Mikasa entre al comedor con las manos aún mojadas y mucho barro en sus botas por las salpicaduras que causa Sasha al lavar junto a ella tan descuidadamente mientras le cuenta animada sobre la comida que le gustaría probar algún día. Sin embargo, pasado algún tiempo el rubio opta por detener a Eren porque sus notas están bajando y no se pueden permitir el lujo de las interrupciones.

-Eren...

Basta la mirada de advertencia de Armin que trata de infundir un tono severo a su voz para que Eren se siente sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y masculle un "A tus asuntos, Kirschtein" antes de volver a concentrarse en la matemática con un poco de trabajo. Basta eso y el toque de Armin en la muñeca de Eren que le detiene de caminar más allá de medio paso o levantarse siquiera de la silla. A veces le toma de la rodilla o el antebrazo con el agarre firme pero sosegado que Jean llegará a admirar algún día que no ve venir por el momento.

Todavía no está ni un poco cerca de entenderlo, pero supone que la irritación que le sube a los ojos es pura molestia ante la vista de algo que parece muy íntimo como para estar sucediendo a la vista de todos. Se parece a ver a Mikasa ofreciéndole la mitad de su plato a Eren cuando los entrenamientos han sido especialmente duros. Jean chasquea la lengua y se vuelve a platicar con Marco sobre lo mucho que jode que no haya habido café en el desayuno.

Al día siguiente vuelve a la carga en lo que se niega a considerar como un reto a Armin más que al cabezadura de Jaeger. Después de que la mano de Armin sobre Eren suceda una vez más, decide quedarse en silencio.

La próxima ocasión en que entra al comedor y les ve sentados uno junto a otro, las cabezas demasiado cerca y con la vista fija en uno de los mapas que tienen que memorizar (Armin trazando con su dedo rutas invisibles y Eren asintiendo absorto), pasa de largo hasta su mesa y se sienta haciendo mucho ruido pero ningún comentario.

* * *

.*

*.

Todavía no sé bien qué voy a hacer con esta monstruosidad que me estoy echando encima, pero tengo más o menos una idea vaga (vaguísima). A ver qué pasa. Sé que es algo corto y aunque revisé la ortografía más de una vez no está garantizado que no se me haya pasado algún error garrafal por ahí.  
Inicialmente tenía pensado subir algo más largo, pero me dejé llevar y cuando me di cuenta el archivo medía unas 4000 palabras... De modo que tuve que dividirlo, pero hey, eso significa que el capítulo siguiente ya está listo; tan sólo una revisión y voilà! ;)

No estoy segura de si voy a enlazar esta cosa con "Entretanto" o si quiero hacer algo distinto, pero admito que saqué la idea de una línea de ese fic, así que ya les estaré diciendo pronto porqué opción me he decantado. Igual acepto sugerencias jaja. Y hablando de mi primer fic en el fandom, también estaré contestando los reviews atrasadísimos (my bad) la siguiente vez que suba; por ahora me gustaría agradecerle y saludar a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme saber que les gustó. Ah, y un saludo especial a JanetCab y Kaith Jackson que me dejaron reviews con tanta cosa bonita que no sabía si gritar o saltar de la emoción. Por supuesto que hice ambas cosas, ya estarán contentas :P (por cierto, me tengo que poner al corriente con las historias de ambas así que pueden esperar un montón de comentarios míos desviviéndome por Jean y Armin, muajaja).

Sin más por ahora: nos estamos leyendo, señoras y señores!


	2. Chapter 2

El primer enemigo de las actualizaciones son las obligaciones en el mundo fuera del ordenador. El segundo son las ideas que te asaltan y no te dejan en paz hasta que las escribas. Tuve que encerrarme en la biblioteca de la universidad para poder terminar esto porque, aunque ya lo tenía, decidí cambiar algunas cosas y no seguir la línea de 'Entretanto'. Así que ahí lo tienen, es un fic completamente sin relación a ese one-shot. Ya veremos.  
Pequeña advertencia en caso de que no sea evidente: salto temporal al inicio.

Y sin más preámbulos...

***.**

**.* **

* * *

**Antes llega el bochorno (II)**

**L**a segunda vez que Jean llega a la conclusión de que Armin ve demasiado es también la primera vez que conversan _realmente_ y le dará vueltas en la mente una y otra vez por semanas, incluso después de que resuelva el asunto que dio pie a ello en primer lugar. Se le queda grabada de una manera tal que sería menos frustrante tener a Armin paseando de un lado a otro de su habitación todo el día. Marco le mira con la cara divertida de quién sabe algo importante e ignora sus súplicas.

"Me temo que no entiendo a qué te refieres, Jean."

"Esto es tortura."

"Nadie te está torturando a excepción de ti mismo."

Mucho tiempo después se le ocurre que en ese entonces se encontraban en puntos diametralmente opuestos. Donde Armin veía tanto, Jean no veía absolutamente nada.

* * *

**C**uando Jean se da cuenta todavía no ha terminado de darse cuenta del todo. Sólo entiende que de pronto las pecas en la nuca de Marco le parecen mil veces más fáciles de admirar que la cabellera negra como la noche de Mikasa y que le siguen gustando las chicas, su piel y rasgos suaves, pero que también le gustan la piel curtida de las manos de Marco y los ojos amables enmarcados por una cara que ya no es la de un niño, pero tampoco la de un adulto todavía. Marco y Mikasa, ambos con la misma inicial y tan distintos, primero ella y luego él.

Y ahí yace el verdadero problema: de Mikasa no estaba enamorado. Al principio estaba convencido de que así era; luego Reiner se cansó de tener que oír la perorata a cada rato de cuánto odiaba a Jaeger y le soltó medio en broma que lo que en realidad sentía era, para ponerlo en términos simples, nada más que calentura. No es necesario imaginarse lo mucho que se había cabreado y todo lo que le hubiera contestado al rubio de no ser porque Marco intervino y porque en el fondo no quería admitir que quizás era verdad en parte. Así que se calló y se repitió una vez más que sí, Mikasa era pero que muy atractiva, pero que no se estaba fijando principalmente en eso. De haberlo aceptado se habría ahorrado muchos problemas, pero al día de hoy aún le cuesta ser honesto consigo mismo a pesar de serlo tan llanamente para con los demás. Jean es un crío todavía, pero en ese entonces lo era todavía más.

Finalmente se dio cuenta gracias a la propia Mikasa un día en que Eren enfermó de gripe y cayó en la enfermería apenas consciente. A Jean lo habían castigado por andar merodeando fuera de las barracas después de la hora de dormir con Connie, quién lo había convencido de acompañarlo a buscar unas malditas setas con la promesa de compartirlas aunque seguramente terminarían en propiedad de Sasha. A él le había tocado limpiar y ordenar toda el área de enfermería mientras Connie hacía lo propio en las caballerizas. Murmuraba mientras apilaba vendas en una vitrina _"Setas, a quién carajo se le ocurre"_ cuando llegaron Armin y Mikasa con Eren arrastrando en medio de ambos. Le bastó una mirada a Armin para saber que le iría mejor si no hacía ningún comentario y otra a Mikasa mientras sostenía la mano de Eren ya recostado en el camastro para darse cuenta que él nunca la había visto de la manera en que ella estaba mirando a Jaeger y que probablemente nunca lo haría.

Jean no pasó muchos días más quejándose y acusando a Eren de acaparar la atención de Mikasa.

No, Jean no se había enamorado de ella. Y sospecha que no está enamorado de Marco tampoco, pero le gusta. No sabe si debería de aceptarlo sin más o pensar que está en aprietos porque ante todo lo demás, Jean es honesto y Marco es su amigo; no se puede arriesgar a entregar el corazón en mano cuando ni siquiera las tiene todas consigo. Ni siquiera sabe si Marco está interesado, si él realmente quiere una oportunidad de mirarle más de cerca las pecas, si sólo quiere decirle "Sabes, me he dado cuenta que también me gustan los tíos y quería contarte porque eres mi amigo y eso." No sabe nada.

Tampoco sabe a quién recurrir porque, en una de esas ironías de la vida que tanto le cabrean, normalmente acudiría a un sonriente Marco dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que Jean tenga que decir. Él sabría qué hacer o qué comentarios poner sobre la mesa para hacerle sentir mejor o para ponerle en su lugar cuando no tiene la razón. Nunca se ha sentido regañado por él porque éste siempre le hace ver que se está comportando como un gilipollas sin tener que decírselo.

* * *

**E**stá pasando el rato a solas mientras mastica lo que quiere decirle a Marco (_algún día_) una y otra vez en su mente. Falta poco más de una hora para la comida y por ser sábado aquellos reclutas que no tienen deberes programados pueden tomarse el rato libre después de los ejercicios matutinos y antes de entrar en el comedor para servirse sopa sin carne y con mucha verdura. Bott está esta semana en la cocina y le ha prometido a Jean que esta vez le tocará pan. Está sentado bajo uno de los árboles que crecen en los alrededores de las caballerizas, preguntándose si Christa que parece ser tan amable y comprensiva le daría consejo si se lo pidiera y es ahí donde lo encuentra Armin por casualidad.

-Hey Arlert.- El saludo se le escapa sin que pueda evitarlo y en parte le está haciendo un favor al ponerle sobre aviso de su presencia. Armin se detiene a dos escasos metros de las piernas extendidas sobre el pasto de Jean y aparta la vista del libro que trae entre las manos y que le tenía absorto al punto de que se hubiera ido de bruces al pasar sobre el obstáculo que representa Jean para los caminantes distraídos como él. Pero entonces Armin levanta la mirada y no parece sorprendido. Es más bien como si hubiera sabido desde antes de que le saludara que ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Jean. - Ninguno de los dos hace amago de moverse y Jean comienza a sentirse incómodo porque por alguna razón Armin parece más cauteloso que de costumbre. Se graduarán en menos de un mes; tienen casi cuatro años en medio de ambos y sin embargo las cosas no han cambiado mucho: siguen sin haber cruzado más palabras de las necesarias, principalmente porque Eren y él no superan las rencillas que Marco y Armin como buenos mejores amigos tratan siempre de evitar que lleguen más lejos. Es curioso porque las peleas han vuelto cercanos a esos dos y terriblemente confuso porque Jean sabe que sí tío, Armin debe ser un tipazo cuando no está junto al gilipollas de Eren, pero de todos modos no entiende de qué carajo habla Marco con el rubio que no pueda hablar con él; siempre que le pregunta, Marco esboza una sonrisa tan enigmática como exasperada cuyo significado Jean nunca halla.

-¿Te vas a sentar o nos vamos a quedar viéndonos las caras todo el rato? -Está irritado consigo mismo por todo el asunto de Marco y por no poder ver más allá de sus narices; descargarse con Armin no es correcto, pero tampoco queda mal porque la complicidad de su mejor amigo con el mejor amigo de Eren logra ponerle un poco mucho en ascuas. La mirada que pone el más bajito al sentarse frente a él parece casi retarle y Jean está agradecido por la distracción momentánea.

-No creí que me quisieras aquí sentado -se encoge de hombros y Jean se da cuenta por primera vez de que la voz le ha cambiado desde aquellas veces en que pronunciaba el nombre de Eren en el comedor como un encantamiento que le detenía de hacer estupideces. Conociendo a Eren, el encantamiento más poderoso del mundo; todo en manos de un rubio al que medio mundo le lleva una cabeza-, no solemos hablar mucho, ¿verdad?

Lo dice de una manera tan despreocupada que logra poner a Jean sobre aviso _"Aquí hay gato encerrado"_. O quizás es que Armin tiene razón y no están acostumbrados a la presencia del otro sin intermediarios.

-Es porque Eren y tú siempre están el uno sobre el otro- hace un mohín que es mitad _qué le ves a ese chalado _y mitad envidia disfrazada mal disimulada de esa en la que siempre procura no detenerse mucho a pensar de dónde viene y porqué. Armin no baja la vista, pero algo en ella se endurece; ha sido un golpe bajo que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a reconocer.

-Nos conocemos de toda la vida -dice simplemente antes de hacer una pausa en la que mira con toda intención a Jean, sopesando en la lengua como si fueran un caramelo las palabras que está a punto de soltar, aunque por la expresión que pone, Jean piensa que lo que va a decir a continuación no será particularmente agradable para ambos-, creo que a estas alturas _sabría_ si mis sentimientos por Eren fueran más allá de quererlo como se quiere a un hermano y viceversa.

Jean frunce el ceño; no es tan corto de luces como para no captar el sentido velado de las palabras de Armin. Éste le está mirando como mira un problema en clase, con esa cara que ahora puede admitir (a medias) que le gusta como le gustan las sonrisas desmañanadas de Marco. Pero Armin es Armin y no se conocen de casi nada que no sean encuentros aquí y allá en los cuarteles, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo -porque Armin siempre se las ingenia para evitarle como la plaga en ese tipo de ejercicio desde aquella única vez, todo ello sin que Jean se dé cuenta ni le cause extrañeza- y algunas palabras sueltas. Y no obstante, Jean se da cuenta en la mirada comprensiva y las manos reposando tranquilas en su regazo como cuando escucha incansable las letanías de Eren o las conversaciones sosegadas de Mikasa de que Armin está ahí, dispuesto a ofrecerle carta blanca sin razón aparente a pesar de que no son los compañeros más unidos. El rubio aguarda en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada sin flaquear bajo el peso de la suspicacia de Jean. Finalmente se rinde con un resoplido.

-Eres un metiche, Arlert. Espero que lo sepas.

-No lo soy. Al menos no intencionalmente.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

-Tú dime.

-¿Tanto así?

Armin hace entonces algo raro: pone una cara que va de culpa a pena a disculpa culpable. Todo antes de responderle y sin que Kirschtein lo capte completamente porque finalmente su expresión se queda en modo disculpa con culpa, como si le pidiera perdón por haberse dado cuenta de algo que tal vez no debiera saber.

-No es muy difícil darse cuenta cuando le miras del modo en que lo haces.

No sabe si se está imaginando la tristeza en la voz de Armin y, si no lo está haciendo, mucho menos puede imaginarse por qué tendría que sonar así.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

- Eso, ¿y?

_"Y a ti ¿qué? ¿Qué más te da algo que no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie más."_

-Marco también es mi amigo.

_"Pues y que me importa, Jean. Me importan ambos y es egoísta porque me importan en formas muy distintas. No que tú lo sepas o vayas a saberlo alguna vez."_

Las palabras resuenan en la luz del día colándose entre las hojas de los árboles que les rodean y se quedan atrapadas en los hilos invisibles de lo que se están diciendo sin hablar. Pero a diferencia de Armin, Jean nunca ha sido bueno con las conversaciones mudas y lo único que ve es la intención de ayudar del otro. De pronto no le parece tan extraña la noción de una amistad existente entre Marco y Armin.

-Marco es amigo de todos -todavía se resiste a pesar de que es consciente de que está siendo injusto, pero entonces Armin baja la vista y hace ademán de incorporarse con la expresión ilegible. Jean decide dejarse de la actitud hosca. No admite que puede con él como puede con Eren; el hechicero más fuerte del mundo, ese debe de ser Armin-. Joder, Arlert, si te levantas me vas a hacer sombra.

Armin se vuelve hacia a él con los ojos abiertos de par en par y algo parecido a una carcajada subiéndole por el pecho que se obliga a tragar porque diga lo que diga, Jean es tan susceptible como Eren a su modo. Es la excusa más ridícula que ha escuchado y por eso mismo funciona; esta vez cruza las piernas en el pasto como si tuviera todo el tipo del mundo para cumplir la petición que Jean no le hace en voz alta pero está bien porque Armin le conoce lo suficiente como para no pedírsela.

El castaño se lo agradece con la mirada y Armin asiente en silencio, alentándole a desahogarse. Jean abre la boca y todo sale a borbotones en un torrente de oraciones inconexas a ratos de las que no se creía capaz; no importa porque aunque Armin sea un sabelotodo, no le hace sentir estúpido y le escucha todo el rato atentamente, su rostro similar al de las lecciones y distinto en una manera sutil que él mismo no captaría de no ser porque se ha aprendido esa expresión de memoria. Es cómodo de una manera nada familiar el tener cerca al rubio y sus interrupciones vacilantes al inicio y sin rastro de titubeos al final.

Al final resulta que Armin le es de más ayuda de lo que probablemente Christa o cualquier otra persona hubiera sido, con excepción quizás de Marco. Jean se siente mucho mejor después de que alguien le haya escuchado y tiene las cosas más claras gracias a las palabras del rubio. Nunca hubiera pensado que le daría la razón a su mejor amigo _"Armin es muy inteligente. Sabe ver y dice las cosas no sólo con la boca, sino también con los ojos; se caerían bien"_.

Era cierto, cuando Armin hablaba su tono era tranquilo, casi casual, pero la intensidad de los ojos azules era la que terminaba por convencerte porque no vacilaba como sus palabras tenían la mala costumbre de hacerlo en ocasiones; es la primera conversación en forma que tiene con él, pero Jean ya está seguro de que puedes mirar los ojos de Armin y comprarles la idea con moño y todo de que los titanes son tan buenos como las mascotas. Ahora se han sumido en el silencio y Armin observa las formas de las nubes entre retazos de verde allá arriba mientras Jean le mira de reojo y piensa que podría acostumbrarse a la presencia de Arlert. Siempre y cuando no tenga que soportar a Eren.

-Oye, Armin, Mikasa quiere... Oh -y hablando del rey de Roma, la figura desgarbada de Eren llega corriendo con unas cuantas naranjas entre las manos hasta que se detiene al ver a Jean y se interrumpe con el ceño fruncido-, ¿qué haces aquí, Jean?

No suena al típico tonito de Jaeger de cuando busca bronca, simplemente parece confundido. Pura curiosidad. De cualquier modo Jean se siente como a quien le han dicho que no pertenece a un cierto lugar. O con ciertas personas.

-Hasta donde sé yo puedo sentarme en dónde se me venga en gana.

-Ya. Pero es que éste es el lugar de Armin.

_"Y nuestro"_, no lo dice pero se le nota en la cara que lo piensa, irritado ante la respuesta descarada de Jean. A su lado Armin suspira y se pone de pie tomando la mano que Eren le ofrece al tiempo que se pasa las naranjas a la que le queda libre. Jean nunca entenderá cómo puede ser tan hábil en minucias cómo esas, ni cómo logra ser tan delicado con Armin y Mikasa y a la vez tan brusco. Eren a sus ojos es como un bruto con gracia tosca, pero gracia al fin y al cabo.

La mano de Eren no suelta la de Armin mientras éste le mira con ojos conciliadores antes de reprender con la mirada al ceño fruncido de su amigo de toda la vida y poner banderita blanca entre los dos que se están mirando a la espera de que alguno lance la primera piedra.

-Jean tiene razón. Ese árbol no es mío exclusivamente y además -usa los dedos de la mano libre para enumerar-, llegó antes que yo el día de hoy, no sabía que frecuento este espacio y acaba de enterarse de ello. Fue una simple coincidencia.

Conque ese era el mentado árbol de Armin al que siempre se referían Eren y Mikasa cuando no podían encontrarlo en su habitación ni en el comedor o las duchas. Había que ver. Entre tantos jodidos troncos... Después de todo va a resultar que Armin no esperaba que estuviera ahí y que es él quién se metió en territorio ajeno primero.  
Eren se encoge de hombros y Jean supone que debe de estar de muy buen humor para dejar las cosas así como así.

-Está bien, cómo digas. Pero si intenta cualquier cosa rara como el caballo salvaje que es, avísame -suelta la mano de Armin y le lanza una naranja antes de salir corriendo ante la mirada y voz colérica de Jean "El animal serás tú, Jaeger!". Solamente se vuelve sin dejar de correr para gritar de nuevo, ignorando la respuesta del castaño- ¡Apúrate o no nos tocará comida!

Armin sonríe con cariño. Nunca comienzan a comer si falta alguno de los tres, es una de esas cosas a las que se aferran todavía con la esperanza de que no llegue el día en que se tengan que sentar a una mesa vacía permanentemente de la presencia de alguno.

-Estúpido Eren. No sé porqué a ti te causa gracia.

Armin le guiña el ojo para su infinita sorpresa.

- Será porque a mí no me llama caballo.

-Acabo de cambiar de opinión, eres tan o más cabrón que Jaeger -Armin no sabe si sentirse halagado u ofendido-. Aunque al menos no eres tan difícil de soportar como él.

-Vaya, un elogio más y me tendrás haciéndote los deberes de la semana.

-Eso sería digno de ver. Digo, porque pones unas caras cuando estudias. Y en clase.

-¿Caras? -_"Qué? No, no qué. ¿Por qué?"_ El rubio ladea la cabeza en un gesto incierto, como si de pronto hubiera perdido el suelo y no supiera si es prudente moverse.

_"Mierda. Doble, triple mierda."_

-Sí, de tonto.-Risa forzada. Está seguro de que Armin se ha dado cuenta. De que sabe que la epifanía no le llegó exactamente por primera vez con las pecas de Marco, que tardó demasiado en ver lo evidente y ya es muy tarde. Pero Armin solamente asiente, dubitativo aún y se pone a mirar el pasto con ojos azules que trabajan a mil por hora tras las pestañas larguísimas.

Es imposible no verlo y preguntarse cómo habrían sido las cosas en un mundo diferente, si fueran amigos. Si no se hubiera pasado tanto tiempo obligándose a relegar a Armin en un rincón de su mente hasta que todo él y sus expresiones se empolvaran lo suficiente para convencerse de que ahí no había nada. Pero ya no viene al caso.

¿Cierto?

-Nunca me habían dicho que tengo cara de tonto. Eso es nuevo -Le dirige una mirada indescifrable. Armin con cara de póker y manos que se lleva a la espalda porque le traicionan mientras apachurran la naranja con fuerza.

-Ya lo sabes, soy partidario de la honestidad.

-Ajá, de la honestidad bruta y sin pulir -suena un poco a reproche y se le queda mirando como si quisiera decir algo más, pero se arrepiente en el ultimo momento, Jean se da cuenta cuando lo ve morderse el labio-. Suerte, Jean.

Jean se la ha pasado bien, pero justo cuando Armin se da la vuelta después de desearle una suerte que el rubio bien sabe que no necesita, Kirschtein siente que el momento se le está yendo demasiado rápido y por eso abre la boca.

-Armin -el muchacho se detiene para voltear a verlo-, gracias.

-Nos vemos, Jean.

Siempre, sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante, jurará que la sonrisa de Armin enroscándose alrededor de la despedida -porque hiede a partida, a cosas que se dejan ir aún antes de permitirse siquiera soñar con que se queden y Jean es tan denso que ve sin observar- es la más triste que vio alguna vez en su vida.

* * *

**.***

***.**

Premio a quien distinga las partes que escribí originalmente de las que escribí de manera posterior porque siento que es demasiado obvio.

En otras noticias, se viene un AU de estos dos lleno de mis clichés favoritos. Originalmente eran unas cinco ideas desparramadas por aquí y por allá, pero la vida está llena de momentos curiosos y gracias a uno de ellos encontré la manera de unirlas todas, muajaja. Sé que se convertirá en una monstruosidad y se me irá de las manos probablemente, pero hey, no es como si no tuviera trabajos finales que aplazar.

Ya contesto los reviews anteriores y muchas gracias a los guests que se dieron el tiempo para pasarse por esta historia; mis más sinceras exclamaciones de emoción para ustedes y sus porras, no saben lo feliz que me hace el más chiquito de sus reviews :'3.


End file.
